Mayor for a Day
by Parsec
Summary: Due to a twist of fate, someone has to take the mayor's place for a day... [Impromptu fanfic, read the description at the beginning for details]


[NOTE:  Err, an explanation is in order.  I wrote this fanfic as a dare…I was dared to write a fanfic from beginning to end totally impromptu in a chat window.  It didn't come out too bad…not my best, but not bad for impromptu.  I saved a log of the chat and cut & pasted the exact text I typed into a more readable format.  "Enjoy"!  ^_^]

MAYOR FOR A DAY

By:  Mark J. Hadley

            The City of Townsville...and it's the thirtieth annual ice cream fair! Once a year, everyone gathers in Townsville Park to sample dozens of flavors of ice cream...and it's all free!  This year is special...the fair was dedicated to the Powerpuff Girls, to celebrate their efforts in saving the city for the past year. The mayor stepped up in front of a podium, with the girls by his side, as he prepared to announce the opening of the festival...

            The mayor spoke into the microphone, "I declare this year's Ice Cream Fair officially open! And to honor the Powerpuff Girls for their good deeds in the past year, I'd like to present...a new flavor of ice cream!"  A cover was whisked from one of the tables, revealing the new ice cream flavor...Powerpuff Delight! It contained swirls of strawberry, blueberry, and mint!

            Each of the girls stepped up to the podium and shook the mayor's hand, one after another...Blossom, then Bubbles, then Buttercup...then the Mayor announced, "Now for the moment we've all been waiting for...let's dig in!"

            Hours passed, and the festival was slowly winding down as people began to go home... the mayor was resting in a chair not far from one of the tables, absolutely huge after eating tons of ice cream himself. Ms. Bellum, next to him, said, "Mayor, I think you've had enough for one night...let's call it quits, shall we?"

            "No..." the mayor said, "...I still have...room for some...more...double chocolate..." The mayor suddenly passed out...

*          *            *

            Back at the Utonium household, where the girls had already gone home for the night, the hotline rang, and Blossom dashed out of bed to answer it, "Hello, Mayor?"

            "No, Blossom, it's me," Ms. Bellum's voice came from the other end... "Girls, something serious has happened...the Mayor is...well...indisposed at the moment...he got a horrible stomach ache from eating all that ice cream..."

            "That's awful," Blossom replied, as the other girls woke up and flew over to listen, "But...why call us?"

            Ms. Bellum paused, then said, "Well...you see...there's an old line in the town charter that says...hold on a moment...*ahem*...'Should the mayor be incapacitated due to stomach problems, the one who last shook his hand will become acting mayor for as long as he remains indisposed.'..."

            "...and...?" Blossom said.

            "Well...at the festival..." Ms. Bellums said, "...Buttercup was the last one to shake his hand...so technically..."

            Buttercup, who had heard this with her ultrasonic hearing, fell silent for a moment, then said... "I'm...the mayor...?"

*** The next day... ***

            The girls were in the mayors office...Buttercup was testing out the mayor's chair, and Ms. Bellum was standing next to her, just finishing up a conversation on the phone. She hung up and said, "That was the hospital. They said the mayor will be fine, but that he needs to rest for another day..."

            "Awesome!" Buttercup said, "So, that means I get to be the mayor for the whole day! What do I do?"

            Blossom suggested, "You could take this opportunity to appropriate more funds for the schools and museums!"

            Bubbles added, "Or plant more flowers in the park! Or some more trees!"

            "Booooring," Buttercup laughed. "Nah, I've got some _other _things in mind! Like for starters..."

            Ms. Bellum interrupted, "Actually, Buttercup...there are a few important things that need your attention, first..." She slid a stack of papers over in front of her, "These need your signature..."

            "Uh...okay..." Buttercup said, looking at the rather sizeable stack of papers. "But...this is gonna take forever!"

            "I know, but it needs to be done," Ms. Bellum told her. "If you need anything, I'll be right outside the door, Ms. Mayor..." She left the office as Buttercup picked up the first of the papers and peered quizzically at it.

            "Well, it looks like you're busy," Blossom said. "We'll be back later, okay?"

            Bubbles flew off towards the window with Blossom and waved, "See you later!" The two of them left the office together.  Buttercup put the first of the papers down in front of her, searched around for a pen...finding one, she signed "Buttercup" on the line.  She set the paper off to the side, starting a completed stack, then put the next paper down in front of her. She stared at it and sighed tiredly...

            "This stinks..." she said to herself...then brightened up as she got an idea. Gripping the pen tightly, she took a deep breath and started signing the papers with her superspeed, quickly pulling them off the top of the stack, signing them, then flinging them to the side. She was done in less than a minute.

            She folded her arms in triumph and said, "Done!" Clicking the button on the intercom, she said, "All done, Ms. Bellum..."

            Ms. Bellum came into the room, stopping next to her desk, and said, "That certainly was fast..."

            "Ahh, no problem at all..." Buttercup said, still smiling smugly.

            "But..." Ms. Bellum said, pointing off to the side of the desk, "...it was really important for those to be in order..." Buttercup followed where she was pointing, and saw the huge pile of paper where she had been flinging the completed documents...all messed-up and out of order...

            "Well..uhhh....heheh...." Buttercup said, scratching her head. "Isn't that _your_ job, though?"

            Before Ms. Bellum could say anything, the phone rang, and Buttercup answered it, "Mayor Buttercup here...whaddaya want?"

            The chief of police spoke from the other end, "Mayor...um...Buttercup...the bank is being robbed again!"

            "I'm on it!" Buttercup said, hanging up the phone.

            Just as she had started to fly up from the chair, Ms. Bellum said, "Wait! It's your job to call the other girls..." She pointed at the hotline phone.

            "No way, I can take care of this myself!" Buttercup laughed, and flew out of the office through the wall. Ms. Bellum just sighed, and started picking up the mess of papers.

*          *            *

            Time wore on...another call from the police chief came in just as she returned to her desk, and she immediately flew off to take care of it...when she got back, another call came in...this little cycle continued for another few hours...

            Eventually, Buttercup slumped down into the chair behind the desk, pooped. She wiped her forehead, and said, "Phew...what a busy day...and it's only..." she checked the clock. "Noon?! Oh man...I'm not gonna make it to the end of the day at this rate..."

            She suddenly smiled a little, and said, "Wait a sec...I don't _have _to..." At that moment, another call from the police chief came in...a jewelry store was being robbed. She answered, "No problem, I'm on it..." and hung up...

*          *            *

            Back at the Utonium household, the hotline rang, and Blossom rushed over to the phone, answering it, "Hello?"

            "Hey, Blossom, it's me..." Buttercup said. "There's a jewelry store being robbed downtown, can you go take care of it?"

            Blossom nodded, "No problem! By the way, how is it being mayor, Buttercup?"

            "It's...getting better," Buttercup admitted. Blossom hung up the phone and dashed off with Bubbles to take care of the robbery.

            Back at the office, Buttercup hung up the hotline, and leaned back in her chair, putting her feet up on the table, "Ahh...why didn't I do this before?"

*          *            *

            More time passed...now, as calls came in, Buttercup just called the girls up on the hotline and sent them to take care of it. Call after call came in, for another few hours… Eventually, the girls stopped by the office after catching some car thieves, and Buttercup said, "Great job, girls! You've saved the day again!"

            "Very funny, Buttercup," Blossom said. "But you know, we really could use your help out there..."

            "No ya don't," Buttercup said, waving it off. "You're doin' just fine on your own! Besides, what could possibly happen that could need all three of us?"

            At that moment, the office shook, as something impacted nearby...the girls flew over to the window and saw a giant monster stomping it's way through the town.  Bubbles stared through the window and said, "That could."

            Buttercup just flew back to her chair, "You two can take care of it...I've got, umm...some important...mayor stuff to do..."

            "But..." Bubbles began, but the office shook again as the monster continued it's rampage.

            "There's no time to argue," Blossom shouted. "Bubbles, let's go!" The two of them left the office, flying towards the monster...

            It was a huge rabbit-like creature...at first, it was very cute-looking, and Bubbles said, "Maybe it just doesn't know what it's doing...it could be lost..."

            Blossom looked at it, "You think so?"

            "Yes," Bubbles answered. "Maybe he misses his family..." But at that moment, the monster, still from afar, picked up a car and lobbed it into the air...it arced across the sky, and slapped perfectly onto Bubbles, knocking her down into the street...

            Blossom shook her head, "With aim like that, I don't think he's missing _anyone_..." She focused on the monster and flew towards it, "All right, let's go!"

            Bubbles joined her from the street, and Blossom immediately called out, "Attack plan Gamma-Alpha-Three...go!" The two of them circled around the sides of the monster, getting ready to blast it with their eyebeams from the other side as they passed...but the monster scooped up a pair of telephone wires and hurled them with perfect accuracy, knocking them out of the sky...

            As they picked themselves up from the street, Bubbles rubbed her head and said, "How come that didn't work?"

            "I don't know, it..." Blossom began, then stopped, clenching her eyes angrily, "Oh, of course! Buttercup was supposed to distract him...no wonder..."  They both looked up from the ground as the monster's shadow crossed them...it towered over them, and prepared to stomp down with its feet...

            Buttercup, still sitting comfortably in her chair, glanced out of the window, at the monster continuing its rampage, and reassured herself aloud, "It's okay, they can handle it, no problem..."            She saw the monster picking the girls up, and slamming them repeatedly into the side of one of the buildings, and cringed, "...or maybe not. Mayor, schmayor...I've got to help them!" She flew out of the chair and dashed out through the wall of the office.

            Back at the street, the monster held both of the girls out in front of itself, smiling down (still looking like a cute rabbit). Blossom, arms pinned to her side, looked over at Bubbles and said, "Any ideas?"

            "Only one," Bubbles said, then took a deep breath and screamed, "_HEEEEELLLPPP!!_"

            The monster laughed cutely, then prepared to slam them both into the ground, when suddenly he spotted something out of the corner of his eye... turning his head to face it, he saw Buttercup flying towards him in a streak of green, shouting, "Never fear...the mayor's here!" and landing a kick to his jaw...

            The monster fell over onto its side, releasing both Blossom and Bubbles...as it held its head dizzily, it opened its eyes to see the three of them flying together towards him...a quick flurry of punches and kicks later, the monster was dazed, and slumped onto its back, out cold.

            "Thanks for your help, Buttercup!" Blossom said.

            "No problem," Buttercup replied, then looked sheepish as she said, "Look...I'm sorry for sending you two out on your own all those times..."

            "It's okay," Bubbles said. "We forgive you!" The three of them started flying back to the office.

            "So how is being Mayor?" Blossom asked.

            "Kinda dull," Buttercup said. "I don't know how the Mayor puts up with it. I'd rather be out there fighting criminals than stuck behind the desk..."

            As they arrived, Ms. Bellum was waiting for them, as was the Mayor! Ms. Bellum said, "Good news, Buttercup...the Mayor is feeling better, and was released from the Hospital early!"

            "Yeah!" the mayor said, "I feel great!"

            "Heh, that's good," Buttercup said. "I dunno if I could put up with this for another day..."

            Bubbles flew over and shook the mayor's hand, "Glad to have you back, Mr. Mayor! And I'm sure you're happy to be back too...right?" She nudged him with her elbow playfully.

            The mayor doubled over from the hit, though, and fell down, grasping his midsection, "Ooogg!...Don't hit...me there..." and passed out.

            "Oh my gosh!" Ms. Bellum said. "Girls, he wasn't _fully_ over his stomach ache yet! You need to be more careful! I'd better call the hospital again..."

            "Um...sorry..." Bubbles said, biting her lip.

            "Wait a minute..." Blossom said. "Bubbles...you just shook his hand, didn't you?" Bubbles stared at Blossom, then down at the Mayor, and smiled sheepishly...

            Buttercup slapped her forhead, then said, "Oboy...here we go again..."

And so once again, the day is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls! Enjoy your time in office, Bubbles!

THE END 


End file.
